Jack's Treachery
by Roxy Fic
Summary: Jack captures Will on the Black Pearl with a little help from Barbossa’s men to cover up his lascivious intents. NC17, 15000 words
1. A Sour Deal

**Title:** Jack's Treachery  
**Rating:** This Chapter: PG-13 Overall: NC-17  
**Pairing:** Captain Jack Sparrow / Will Turner (FPS)  
**Warnings:** violence, non-con  
**Summary:** Jack captures Will on the Black Pearl with a little help from Barbossa's men to cover up his lascivious intents.  
**Disclaimer:** At no point do I claim any form of ownership of any of the characters depicted in this piece. My representations of them are not necessarily indicative of the intentions of their original creators. The plot in which I place these characters holds no relationship to their original context. I make no profit from borrowed characters. Don't sue me.  
**Word Count:** This Chapter: 2,483 Total: 15,489  
**Notes:** This story is assumed to take place sometime after Will and Jack commandeer the Interceptor, but before Will knows about the curse. Elizabeth is carried by Barbossa's crew from the Pearl to the Interceptor after the Interceptor is captured and the Pearl returned to Jack as per their exchange. Will and Jack never arrive in Tortuga. Think of it as an alternate ending, if you will.

I. A Sour Deal

Jack produced a large gold coin from his pocket, which Will recognized as his father's medallion. He struggled vainly against the ropes bonding him to the main mast, but could not free himself. Jack flicked the coin over his fingers before removing a small dagger from his belt. Swaggering right up to Will, Jack cut a tiny nick over the boy's cheekbone. A small trickle of blood swelled from it immediately and Will jerked his head away, making muffled noises of protest through his gag. Jack touched the coin to Will's face, smearing a bit of blood on it. Jack dropped the coin into a tiny pouch and tossed it to Barbossa, winking at him lavishly. Jack spun on his heel and faced Will, who was wide-eyed and red-faced.

"Avast, men!" Barbossa shouted over his shoulder. He tucked the pouch with the coin into his tunic. "To the ship!" At that, Barbossa's men heaved their booty over their shoulders and began to leave. Will looked frantically at Jack, desperately seeking some sign of compassion, some explanation. The gangplank was pulled across to the Interceptor behind Barbossa's men and their captive, leaving Will and Jack alone on the Pearl. The Interceptor began to pull away slowly, gliding as gracefully as ever under the careful hands of the most infamous pirates of the sea. Will watched it go. He was dreadfully outraged and confused. What in the world was Jack doing? Jack caught the look of desperation in Will's frantic expression.

"Don't worry about your bonnie lass. I've made a fine deal with Barbossa to make sure she's good and safe. And I'll be sure to keelhaul the old monster if he goes back on his word. That is, after the curse is lifted." Will furrowed his brow and did his best to look unthreatening. He wanted Jack to remove the gag. Jack, of course, had seen enough men in gags to know that look, but he fell for it anyway. Jack bent Will's head forward, and untied the knot carefully to avoid catching any pieces of Will's lovely hair.

"What's this curse bilge?" Will snapped, testily, forgetting for a moment what he really wanted to know about Jack's plans. Jack smiled at him.

"Bilge, eh? You're starting to sound more like a pirate everyday." Will just glared at him and Jack came back to attention.

"Aye, the curse," Jack mused, tugging a beaded beard braid. "Many years ago, Barbossa and his men, your father included, stole the cursed blood-gold of Cortez. They're undead men until the curse is lifted by returning to Cortez the blood and gold that are owed. The only blood they lack is your father's – yours, and the only coin his, too. I had what the crew wanted, so I made Barbossa a deal, savvy? A bit of your blood on that last coin in exchange for me ship, me first mate, and disposal of the Interceptor… Excepting Miss Swann, of course. She'll be returned home untouched. And Barbossa's crew get their lives back. A fine deal if you ask me." Jack paused to watch Will's reaction.

Will didn't know what to think. He knew Jack said his father had crewed with Barbossa, but could he really allow himself to believe that the very same crew were cursed? He didn't even know if he believed in curses at all. Regardless, he certainly didn't understand why he had to be separated from Elizabeth. Surely Jack could've sailed with a woman onboard. That would be a ridiculous superstition for someone as reckless as Jack to follow. And moreover, he was absolutely seething about being tied to the mast. Will strained yet again, trying to free himself.

"But, Jack, what about…?" Will looked down at himself sheepishly. He hardly even knew how he'd managed to end up that way. In a swirl of raging emotions, trying to come to Elizabeth's aid, he'd seemed to forget all his practice at the sword. They had been vastly outnumbered, he and Jack, but under any other circumstances Will felt they could've fought back the offense of the whole savage crew. And here he was, tied to the mast, while Jack just stared at him because he'd been too much of a child to fight like a man. Suddenly he was angry. He was angry that Barbossa had escaped with Elizabeth, angry that he'd been so clumsy… Angry that he couldn't figure out what was going on in Jack's bloody head. Will spat at Jack's shoes, but missed when Jack moved his foot. Jack gave a little chuckle.

"Relax, Mr. Turner. I'll turn you loose soon enough," Jack cooed.

"Scallywag!" Will shouted, even though Jack was quite close to his face, now. Will continued to writhe and struggle, trying frenziedly to free a hand and swing at Jack's jaw. Jack stood silently while Will tossed his shoulders to and fro, cursed and spat insults, waiting for him to tire. By the time Will had finished, Jack was just inches away. He could feel Will's breath on his face, hot and strong. The ship rocked gently, but Will's chest was heaving madly with the effort he'd expended trying to release himself from his bindings. Will ground his teeth. Jack waited, inwardly impatient, but outwardly calm and stony.

"Jack…" Will began. Jack licked his lips in anticipation. Will expulsed a great sigh and Jack felt the air rush to cool his moistened skin. Will felt beaten; his hopes were dashed. "What in the bloody hell are you doing? I helped you to commandeer the Interceptor so you could get your ship back and Elizabeth could be safe. We could've all sailed home on the Pearl. Do you trust me less than Barbossa? I demand to know what is going on!"

Jack gave a little tilt of his head and Will noticed that his entire set of expressions had changed from the daft but friendly pirate he thought he'd known well enough for a few days time. Will squinted and watched Jack critically. He set his jaw hard and determined to wait Jack out. He had to know what Jack was planning before he knew how he should react.

Jack watched Will tighten the muscles of his face. He loved a challenge, loved the determination in Will's countenance. Suddenly, Jack straightened up his spine and looked Will squarely in both eyes, searching for chinks in the armor. Will faltered his stern look and the confusion and hurt shown through for just a moment. Jack smirked gratefully. He knew just how to proceed. Will caught the glint of Jack's golden teeth and cringed. The teeth looked menacing. In fact, everything about Jack had become quite menacing, indeed. Suddenly, Will felt very frightened. He should've known better than to break his habit of avoiding familiarity with pirates. Regret seized him violently.

Jack swept his eyes over Will's neck, down his tunic to his feet and back. Will knew he was being sized up, but he didn't know for what. He'd heard pirates were cannibals. A shudder passed through his body at the thought of Jack roasting him on a big spicket. Jack watched the little shiver and was enormously proud of himself for proving so fearsome. He stepped one foot between Will's to get a bit closer, bending lightly at the middle. Jack moved in near Will's neck, inhaling deeply. Jack was convinced he could smell the fear on Will.

As any pirate would admit, there is nothing quite as exhilarating as the smell of fear on an inexperienced victim. It maddened Jack to a startling degree and he was unable to contain the urge to try to taste the fear as well. Beginning at Will's chin, Jack ran his nose lightly up Will's jaw, feeling the texture of stubble grown from several days at sea. And then he stuck out his tongue, running it down the side of Will's neck. Will jumped and squirmed and writhed, but couldn't get away from Jack.

Jack was extraordinarily thrilled. Will tasted of salt from sea and sweat… Sweat borne of hard work and relentless emotional turmoil, stunningly good. And fear. Jack fancied he could taste that, too, whether it was true or not. Will was trembling with fear, Jack hovering beside his neck. Will forgot to breathe because he was too busy trying to figure out if he tasted bad enough to avoid being eaten. Jack paid him no heed and ran the tip of his nose along Will's jaw again and paused to breathe into Will's ear.

Will had never been embraced by a woman in a sexual manner, but he thought this must be what it felt like. Jack's movements were precise and cat-like. He seemed to be caressing Will. Will found it endlessly and torturously perverse that his only embrace would be like this, as Jack would surely make him into lunch before he ever escaped to break for the arms of a woman. Will let loose a shaky breath after having been holding it in for such a long time.

"What do you intend to do with me, Sparrow?" Will demanded harshly. He thought Jack must surely know by now that Will was in on his plans to cannibalize him. Will was expecting an honest answer. Jack was silent and Will spoke again, accusing him outright. "Damn it, Jack! Admit it! You're going to eat me! Roast me over a spicket! Have me for lunch! Just admit it! You're a cannibal!" Will shivered with rage.

"What am I going to do with you, Mr. Turner?" Jack repeated the question into Will's ear rhetorically. He let his voice become raspy and harsh. "Why, I intend to eat you. Certainly, indeed. But it won't be all you're expecting." Jack pulled away slightly. Will looked frantic, like a wild animal in a cage and Jack was painfully aroused by it. Lazily Jack returned his dagger to his belt, which made Will a bit more comfortable and allowed Jack to calm himself slightly, but the look in Jack's eyes when he raised them again to Will's dispelled any relief Will had felt before.

And then Jack was on him. Will fought savagely, as best he could while so tightly tied, afraid that Jack would tear him apart, eat him even before the cooking fire was lit. Jack had gotten a hold of Will's bottom lip and was holding his head steady, but Jack wasn't biting him. Will was stunned into stillness. Jack wasn't biting him at all. In fact, Jack was kneading his lip gently. Will thought maybe Jack was testing it for the texture to see if he were ripe, but Jack kept at it. Then Jack began to loosen his grip on Will's head. He did it slowly so that Will wouldn't try to move and Will didn't move. He just stood there, breathing heavily through his nose, muscles strained and jaw set. Jack used his long thumb and lithe palm on Will's jaw, coaxing it to open. Will wouldn't budge, so Jack grabbed him by the chin.

"Will, I'm pirate and I'll be takin' what I want from you. Now, open." Will shook his head in denial of Jack's demand and Jack used the hand on Will's chin to force his mouth open slightly. Will made some rather silly noises with his mouth open like that, but Jack ignored him and went back to his task. Jack touched Will's lips fleetingly with his tongue and Will flinched. Jack held Will's chin firmly with the one hand and put his lips to Will's. He was careful to make sure he had a good grip on Will before sticking out his tongue slightly, so Will wouldn't try to take it off. Surprisingly, Will was too stunned to fight him.

Will wondered if pirates always embraced their prey before they consumed them. He wasn't entirely sure he was being embraced, but he thought it certainly felt that way. Will thought of how friendly Jack had been with him and he felt a sense of nostalgia. He wanted to feel some sort of affection for the pirate when they had seemed comrades, but now he was mortified by what appeared to be Jack's embrace. And even more unnerving than the nature of the embrace was that Jack kept at it. Will tried not to respond, though he at least once felt the desire to open his mouth wider and give Jack easier entry to his mouth. Will mused that no one had ever licked him before, but immediately he remembered that Jack was licking him because he fancied the taste of human flesh as an exotic delicacy of hell-worthy pirates, and Will was not able to enjoy the sensation. Eventually Jack pulled away.

"Are you playing dead, Mr. Turner?" Will blinked.

"What?"

"I said- "

"I heard what you said," Will interrupted. "What do you expect, Jack? I put my trust in you and now you're going to cannibalize me! Just get it over with!" Jack chuckled. Will was determined to die a noble death, even if it had to be at the hands of a knave. Will was unnerved by Jack's amusement.

"What more do you want from me, Sparrow!" Will fairly screamed. He was shaking all over, terrified, confused, heart-broken.

"I want you to respond to me, Mr. Turner."

Jack placed his hands on Will's middle as best he could over the rope. He swayed in, again, touching his lips to Will's and Will finally understood that Jack was embracing him after all. Will pursed his lips shut. It was bad enough to be tasted as a meal, but worse yet to be tasted in such an indecent fashion. It was more than merely disgusting and primitive, it was vile, lewd, unchristian. Will made noises of objection through his closed lips and Jack sharply told him to shut up.

"It's like I said, Will. I'm pirate and I'll be takin' what I want from you." Will stared in silent defiance. "Look, Mr. Turner, I know you've got a lot of silly nonsense in your noggin about how matters of this nature work and I'm sure it's terribly frightening an' all that to have your notions shattered… But you've got to square with your pirate blood someday. Just let ol' Jack show you the ropes and you'll do fine, savvy?" Jack's golden teeth flashed wickedly.

Will shook his head violently. He could never do such a filthy thing. So, Jack caught Will's chin in his palm, again, this time aggressively. He wrenched Will's jaw open and held it there, licked the backs of Will's front teeth. Jack removed his tongue from Will's mouth and let loose a feral growl. Will shivered with distaste and then he slumped against the ropes when Jack knocked him out with a quick blow to the side of the head.


	2. The Captain's Quarters

**Title:** Jack's Treachery  
**Rating:**NC-17  
**Pairing:** Captain Jack Sparrow / Will Turner (FPS)  
**Warnings:** violence, non-con  
**Summary:** Jack captures Will on the Black Pearl with a little help from Barbossa's men to cover up his lascivious intents.  
**Disclaimer:** At no point do I claim any form of ownership of any of the characters depicted in this piece. My representations of them are not necessarily indicative of the intentions of their original creators. The plot in which I place these characters holds no relationship to their original context. I make no profit from borrowed characters. Don't sue me.  
**Word Count:** This Chapter: 2,483 Total: 15,489  
**Notes:** This story is assumed to take place sometime after Will and Jack commandeer the Interceptor, but before Will knows about the curse. Elizabeth is carried by Barbossa's crew from the Pearl to the Interceptor after the Interceptor is captured and the Pearl returned to Jack as per their exchange. Will and Jack never arrive in Tortuga. Think of it as an alternate ending, if you will.

II. The Captain's Quarters

When Will came to, he was chained by a single wrist to the bed in the Captain's quarters of the Black Pearl. He was confused for a moment and then his memory came screaming back to him. Will gasped at the pain in his head. Jack looked up from the map he was studying when Will tested the strength of the chains and the headboard. Both solid metal. Will would go nowhere without taking the bed frame with him.

"Awake so soon, Mr. Turner? Feeling rested, are you?" Jack asked teasingly. Will spat at him, but Jack was too far away. Jack shook his head good-naturedly and picked up his chair, sauntering to the bedside. He put the chair down with a thud and sat in it gracefully. Will began to curse at him.

"Save your breath for better endeavors," Jack advised. He got up and bent carefully over Will's face. Jack put his hand firmly on the center of Will's chest, taking care to be sure that Will was not in a position to overpower him unexpectedly.

"Are you quite ready, now, to behave as expected?" Will said nothing. Jack kissed him again forcefully, though with more care than last time, conscious of Will's having been knocked out earlier. When Will laid still, Jack used his free hand to touch Will's hair, removing an unruly curl from its ponytail and rubbing it between his thumb and forefinger before tucking it behind Will's ear. Will's pulse increased rapidly. He was so nervous that his head began to throb lightly, which served to disorient him even more. Will had never been embraced, even forcedly, and he could no longer help but to feel strangely excited by Jack's knowing touch. Jack was obviously trying to be tender… Or to appear tender. Will turned his head away.

"When are you going to kill me?" Will panted. Jack nudged Will's thigh over and sat on his haunches on the edge of the bed.

"I'm not going to kill you, luv," Jack assured calmly. Will frowned deeply.

"You said you intended to eat me!"

"Aye, that I do."

"Well, how aren't you going to kill me then!" Again Jack chuckled in his unnerving way.

"I'm not going to roast you like a hog. I'm just going to sample you a bit."

"Ah, Jack! Kill me if you're going to cut parts off me!"

"You're daft, Will Turner."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I'm only going to eat you like this…" And with that, Jack dipped his head down to Will's chest, holding himself over Will with one hand and using the other to brush over Will's open tunic. Jack ran his hot tongue over Will's nipple.

Will's eyes widened ridiculously and he twitched in a rather violent fashion, trying not to jump out of his skin. Will's legs scrambled at the bottom of the bed and Will tried to push himself away from Jack, but without a second hand to help him, he didn't get very far. With the hand that had been moving Will's shirt, Jack held down Will's hip and kept him from squirming into an upright pose.

Will laid tensely, unsure of whether he could move even if Jack wasn't holding him in place. Will looked down at Jack's theatrically decorated hair as it cascaded over his own chest. He was glad he couldn't see Jack's face. Will was terribly confused and Jack kept nibbling at him, making his breath hitch. Meanwhile, Jack was reasonably convinced that Will wasn't going to attack him, so he carefully moved to straddle the boy.

Jack pushed Will's legs together and sat on his hard thighs. Jack looked down. Will was most definitely not aroused, yet, and Jack was becoming annoyed. When Jack looked up again, Will had squeezed his eyes shut. Jack knew the feeling. Will was afraid to look at him because he was confused and embarrassed. That was fine. Jack could tolerate that. He took the opportunity to surprise Will with another kiss. This time, Jack didn't have to pry Will's mouth open. Jack wasn't sure if Will was assenting or whether his mouth was just hanging open dumbly, but Jack didn't care.

Will was quite overwhelmed. First he'd thought Jack intended to cannibalize him, now Jack was sitting on him, putting his tongue in Will's mouth most sensually. Jack's tongue was insistent, he held it at a point as if it were a sword. Will, however, could not muster the force to move his own tongue and so he was quite pliant.

Then, Will felt Jack's hands begin to move. One went to the nipple which had become wet and cold and raised from Jack's saliva. Jack toyed with it and Will felt heat spread through his body. The other hand slipped Will's tunic from one shoulder and with flattened palm, ran down the length of his torso, pausing to squeeze the hip before moving upward and repeating the whole motion.

Jack was trying terribly hard to contain himself. He'd be willing to take what he wanted by force, but he'd rather if it were given… Even if that required a little bit of coercion. The waiting, however, was starting to get to him. Jack sat up and slid the fingers of one hand under the waistband of Will's pants. Will pretended not to notice. Jack moved the second hand lower down Will's body, to meet the first. Will still ignored him. Jack took this as permission to continue and he dipped his fingertips lower into the coarse texture of Will's hair. For what seemed like the hundredth time, Will's breath hitched and held. Will wanted to be touched. He'd never been touched. Surely any human contact would be better than none… But then he caught himself in the thought and chastised himself for being so immoral. He told himself that he didn't want to be touched by Jack, only by Elizabeth whom he loved and cared for. He worried for her and Jack saw the frown.

Enough was enough. Jack had had it with playing fair. He adjusted his knees to shift his weight lower, and licked from Will's bellybutton down to his pants. His fingers were deceptively nimble as he opened the pants and continued to slide his tongue lower. Will coughed out his held breath and clenched his fists. His thoughts of Elizabeth disappeared and he concentrated on Jack's tongue for a moment. Again he caught himself and tried to divert his attention. He tried to focus on the texture of the chain on his wrist, the rocking of the ship, anything… He opened his eyes to memorize the pattern of the wooden ceiling, but just then Jack's tongue had reached the most indecent place Will could imagine.

Jack flattened his tongue against Will's half-hardness. Luckily for Will, Jack's hair obscured most of Will's view, otherwise Will might have lost his resolve immediately. Will knew that to have Jack anywhere near this particular area was a very serious sin, but he was unable to stifle the choked "oh!" that escaped him when Jack finally touched him. Will stiffened unlike he thought himself capable of. The response was visceral, and nothing he tried to direct his mind to could thwart it. It was almost too much to bear. Jack pulled his mouth away, then, and Will could feel him grinning against his thigh.

Jack raised himself from the bed and removed his own clothing. Will made a slight noise at his absence. Jack bent over Will, placing his hands on either side of Will's torso and his knees between Will's, lowering himself so that he could lie directly atop the boy. Will tried to cry out, in disgust, in fear, in desire, Will could not tell, when Jack's hardness touched his own. Will panicked and his breath became shallow.

Jack tried to soothe Will by directing his attention somewhere else, and so sucked on Will's neck, just above the collar bone. It worked for a moment until, twitching as if in hysteria, Will bumped himself up against Jack and made himself afraid again. Jack growled in frustration. There was only so much a man could take! So, he rubbed himself against Will, twisting his hips about and grinding down on the frightened whelp.

Will gasped and took hold of Jack's hair with his free hand. Will was unsure whether he was urging Jack on, or trying to pry him off, but Jack was not at all fazed. Jack curled his back with a low, breathy sound, and rubbed his belly on Will's. Then, he undulated in the opposite direction, arching down over Will, pressing his groin forward and sucking on the column of Will's throat. Unexpectedly, Jack pulled away from Will's neck and slowed his movements. He raised his head to look Will in the eyes and Will was frightened of Jack again. Jack looked hungry, crazed, mad. Recognizing the fear, Jack softened his expression to the best of his ability and swayed his hips gently from side to side, reminding Will of the presence of his own arousal.

Will's lips parted and his tongue was visible, slightly pink. His head lolled and his eyes closed. Jack kissed him with ardor, contorting wildly to bring as much of his body in contact with Will's as possible. It felt to Will as if his tongue moved of its own volition. It traced Jack's in teasing circles, yielding to him, dancing with him. Jack moaned, but it sounded not so much like pleasure than it did pain. He desperately needed release and Will knew it. He was paralyzed by the thought.

Letting his weight rest on one side of his body and a single arm, Jack reached between his body and Will's. He lined his hardness up with Will's and wrapped his hand around them both, as far as it would reach. Will shouted a noise like a great 'AH!' at the pressure and the friction against his aching flesh. Jack worked deftly and Will found himself incapable of self control.

"Aye! Jack!" Will shouted his surprised release and upon hearing such decadence, Jack, too let his orgasm flood through him.

Jack breathed heavily and allowed himself a few moments to regain his composure. He considered bending down to lick up the mess on Will's belly, but thought better of it. The boy was frightened enough as it was. Jack released Will reluctantly and raised himself from the bed. He fumbled about in a wooden chest, finding a suitable piece of cloth to clean Will up with. Ignoring Will's breathy trembling, which was remarkably alike the sound one makes after a sobbing fit, Jack cleaned the boy and covered him. Jack was keenly aware of Will watching him dress, but Will was soon overcome with shame and exhaustion and he turned his face away. He curled himself up under the blanket Jack provided and willed himself to sleep.

Jack listened to the even breathing, but knew from the tenseness of the body that Will was not asleep, though Jack thought he certainly should be. Jack was flooded with a startling feeling of tenderness. He sat on the bed near Will's feet, unsure of how and whether to comfort the boy. Then, of course, Jack remembered he was a pirate and shook himself mentally. Take what you can; give nothin' back. That was Jack's motto. He knew better than to pity Will who had obviously enjoyed himself, albeit tentatively. Jack grinned to himself remembering the boy's frantic writhing and shocked release. Not all treasure is silver and gold. Jack touched Will's shoulder, trying to be comforting, but it made Will jump.

"Easy, luv," Jack coaxed. "Now you know what I'm up to. I'm not going to hurt you." Not yet, anyway. Jack knew he intended a few activities that would prove… Uncomfortable at best, at least the first few attempts. There was no sense in telling that to Will, though, as he was frightened enough as it were. It would be awfully trying to have Will rambling on about cannibalism for days on end. Will opened his eyes and stared into the dusk of the room, refusing to look at Jack. Not even Jack could decipher the look on his face.

Jack weighed his options. Will would not be easily coerced to let Jack touch him again, most likely, as he was firmly set upon being proper, even when the situation clearly called for improper measures. If Jack let him loose, he might lay there comatose, or he might attack Jack. Or he might simply pretend nothing had happened, help Jack to bring his ship to port in Tortuga and depart without another word. None of these things seemed very appealing to Jack, but he didn't want to have Will sitting there like a caged beast all the time, either. If Jack left the chain on Will, he would never trust Jack. So, he decided to consult Will on the matter, probe his options a little further.

"If I let you go, Will, you've got to promise me that you'll get some sleep. I want you to stay here and get recovered." Will made no move.

"Will…" Jack reached out and smoothed Will's ruffled hair. Will turned to him, face ashen gray, eyes burning with something terrible, mouth twisted in a contortion of confusion, rage and internal conflict, muscles fixed decidedly against any assault Jack might spring on him. Again Jack felt the pangs of affection that were so foreign to him.

"What about some food then?" A strained pause. "I know just the thing. I'll be back with some grog, quicker than you can say 'Jack Sparrow.'"

"Jack Sparrow," Will muttered. Jack chuckled. "Jack Sparrow…" Will let the name roll off his tongue again, louder this time and with more confidence. He was testing it for something… Perhaps his own emotional response to the sound of it, the motion of the words in his mouth.

"Jack Sparrow," Will repeated cautiously, "Jack Sparrow, what have you just done to me?"

"Nothing you seemed to find terribly objectionable, it seems. So, how about we splice the mainbrace?" Will nodded. He'd be grateful to change his state of mind to anything but this dreadful knot in his head, not to mention his belly. Jack jolted up and walked his curious walk out of the room. Will listened to the footsteps and then the silence, which he found comforting, but Jack returned immediately with a large stoppered bottle and two grog mugs.

Jack poured himself a drink, and downed it greedily in a few gulps. Then he poured himself another drink, and one for Will. He looked over and realized Will was still curled up. He stoppered the bottle, placed it on the floor along with the mugs and proceeded to heave Will up against the headboard, propping him up with the sack that served as his pillow. He put the mug into Will's hand and Will gripped it reluctantly. Jack's lips curled up in his most piratey smile, he twisted one side of his beard and he lifted his cup to toast. With a flash of golden tooth he clicked his mug against Will's.

"To the Turners!" He bellowed, "finest blood on the seven seas!" Jack drained his cup again and Will looked distastefully into his mug. He made up his mind to drink it quickly and grimaced as the bitter liquid slid down his throat. He choked back a cough and drank. Jack was pleased to see the boy drink heartily and he refilled their cups.


	3. Grog Blossoms

**Title:** Jack's Treachery  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Pairing:** Captain Jack Sparrow / Will Turner (FPS)  
**Warnings:** violence, non-con  
**Summary:** Jack captures Will on the Black Pearl with a little help from Barbossa's men to cover up his lascivious intents.  
**Disclaimer:** At no point do I claim any form of ownership of any of the characters depicted in this piece. My representations of them are not necessarily indicative of the intentions of their original creators. The plot in which I place these characters holds no relationship to their original context. I make no profit from borrowed characters. Don't sue me.  
**Word Count:** This Chapter: 3,882 Total: 15,489  
**Notes:** This story is assumed to take place sometime after Will and Jack commandeer the Interceptor, but before Will knows about the curse. Elizabeth is carried by Barbossa's crew from the Pearl to the Interceptor after the Interceptor is captured and the Pearl returned to Jack as per their exchange. Will and Jack never arrive in Tortuga. Think of it as an alternate ending, if you will.

III. Grog Blossom

Will felt his face flush with blood. He'd drank more grog than he ever had before and was terribly drunk. Jack was laughing warmly, telling some absurd story of his conquests. Will had given himself over and laughed a few times, too, in spite of himself. He fought against the temptation to let his guard down around Jack again. Jack seemed so much back to his normal self, though, that Will sometimes forgot about what had happened… And then his mind drifted back toward the feeling of Jack's lips on his skin, Jack's tongue on his…

"You're not listening." Jack observed. "I thought you liked that story. I'll have to get some new ones." He put his hand on Will's shoulder. Jack was testing the waters.

"Too drunk are, you?" Will didn't really know what the right answer was, so he just sat rather numbly.

"Well?"

"I'm not sure."

"Hmm…" Jack moved a bit closer, feigning interest in Will's health as affected by the grog. He touched Will's cheek, frowning critically, pretending to examine him for something. Will watched Jack's expression and frowned back. And then Jack tucked a bit of hair behind Will's ear again and they were both quite nervous.

lj-cut text"Read the rest..." Will thought about the day. He felt terribly guilty being drunk and almost relaxed on the Pearl with Jack after Elizabeth was purportedly being brought home by Barbossa in exchange for a bit of Will's blood. It seemed insane and he feared for her safety, yet there was something in Jack's tone that suggested Jack believed it to be true and that gave Will a measure of comfort. He thought about Jack touching him in the cabin. Will had come to completion under Jack's hands and he hated the thought of it. Will was disgusted with himself, but he was curious about Jack. He wanted to know what had happened, wanted to understand, wanted to feel him again. Will was terribly confused, but he didn't move away when Jack came closer to Will's face.

Will concentrated on Jack's breath. It was hot on his face and it smelled of the grog they'd been drinking all evening. But Jack smelled of other things, too. Jack smelled of his own sweat. Not sweat that was foul and stressful, but the sweat of tension and release in the sleeping quarters. He smelled of spice and musk and, well… Jack. It was certainly a strong smell, but it wasn't a bad one. Will found he rather liked it and he breathed deeply.

Jack watched Will close his eyes and inhale. It was too much to bear. Jack eased the hand by Will's ear to the back of his neck and pulled his face forward. Will let Jack kiss him for a moment and then he panicked, stumbling to get up from the long table. Will very nearly fell, but Jack shot up and caught him.

"Almost took a spill there, lad. You've got the grog blossoms and you'd be much better off laying down for a while." Jack hoisted one of Will's arms over his wiry shoulders. Will wondered if the blush Jack mentioned was really from the grog or more from the kiss. He was embarrassed and frightened as Jack tossed open the door to the Captain's quarters once again and guided Will to the bed. At Jack's urging, Will sat with a graceless plop, but when he felt the bed he was grateful. He laid down and immediately felt relieved.

Jack sat at the corner of the bed. Will was out of his head. Jack knew he'd be able to do what he wanted with the boy, but his emotions confused him. He sat and watched Will become more at ease, rocking gently with the motion of the Pearl. Jack thought about his situation. He was a pirate, a famed one at that. And what were pirates famous for? Why, looting, pillaging, raping and of course, in Jack's case, being fabulous. Looting and pillaging and being fabulous came naturally to Jack, but he'd never really taken advantage of someone… Not in a sexual manner, anyway. But why should he not? The boy would probably never let him do all he wanted unless a directed by a firm and practiced hand. Will had certainly enjoyed Jack's hand enough. He could grow accustomed to Jack's other exploits.

Jack gave up his musings. He was a man of action, not thought. He got up from the bed, being careful not to wake Will who had begun to snore while Jack was contemplating his strategy. Jack rummaged through the wooden chests in the room, and walked back to the bed, brandishing several sturdy leather belts. He moved slowly and quietly, taking off Will's boots, his pants and tunic. Will hardly stirred, he was so drunken, and Jack marveled at his own cleverness before continuing. He looped one belt about a bit of the headboard and tugged it taught before tightening it around Will's wrist. He performed the same treatment on Will's other wrist on the other side of the bed before attempting to touch Will in any other way.

Jack stood back a moment and watched Will's chest move in a slow and steady rhythm. His mouth hung open a bit and tempted Jack enormously. There was scarcely a part of Will's body that didn't glow with the olive color of his tan in the present candlelight. His skin was moist with the sweat of grog blossom flush. Jack closed his eyes and tilted his head back in anticipation. He sauntered to the other side of the room where the ceiling sagged a bit and examined a few boards. He touched one and it swung down, revealing a small compartment between beams. Jack reached up and took down a bottle, swinging the trap door shut again, and walked back to the bed. The sea was calm this night, in sharp contrast to Jack's rising tide of arousal, and he didn't feel he needed to worry that the bottle would be tossed. So, he was able to place it conveniently on the shelf by the bed. It was the finest oil he had, only for use on special occasions and Jack figured this was a very special occasion, indeed.

Jack removed his jacket, belt and sash and pulled his shirt over his head, beads clinking discordantly in the quiet of the empty ship. He stumbled a bit removing his boots, realizing he'd lost track of how much grog he'd drank. For a moment he was concerned that he wouldn't be able to go through with his plan for having had so much to drink, but just thinking of the plan made him strain uncomfortably against his pants. He sighed appreciatively as he removed the rest of his clothing. Yes, it was a very good plan. Jack praised himself inwardly.

Jack put a knee up onto the bed, gingerly avoiding any dangerous body parts that might fly up suddenly and destroy his evening. He was less careful about waking Will as he positioned himself, realizing he had not included in his plan precisely how he was going to begin the endeavor. Jack leaned forward, holding himself parallel to Will and attached his lips to the side of Will's neck which was fortuitously exposed. Will stirred but didn't wake, so Jack sucked the skin. He was gentle at first, but Will was too far gone. Jack decided to mark Will but at the slight pinch of suction as his skin bloomed quite red and Jack began to pull away, Will's eyes flew open.

"Ouch! Jack! What are you doing!" Will gasped.

"Givin' you a grog blossom that'll last longer than an evening," Jack whispered. He ran his tongue over the tender spot to soothe it. Will's head fell back against the mattress. Will didn't understand what Jack was talking about and he was too drunk to care. He was too drunk to try to fight Jack, so long as all Jack was doing was licking him. In fact, he was too drunk even to tell himself that he didn't enjoy Jack's tongue. In this state, he quite liked it. Will let his head loll to one side and he tried to move his hand onto Jack's back. Opening his eyes in confusion he saw that he'd been tethered to the bed with a belt. He tested his other arm and the effect was the same. The leather was stiff and coarse, textured by use at sea. It was distressing against his soft skin. He tested its strength and knew he couldn't budge the fastening.

"Jack, why am I bound? What are you going to do to me?" Will blurted his fear without shame, too inebriated to disguise it any.

"Something I think you'll grow to enjoy," Jack growled with a stylish little tilt of the head. His voice sounded unusually deep and harsh and threatening. Jack kissed Will and Will once again mused at how agreeable Jack's tongue felt. Will stiffened a bit involuntarily and felt the sparse, wiry hairs of Jack's leg rub against his inner thigh. Will realized his britches were gone and he swung his head up ineffectively. Lo, there he was laying naked on the bed beneath Jack, who was also quite bare.

Jack busied himself with his mouth at Will's shoulder, licking the sweat from his skin and Will continued to examine the sight of Jack's exposed body. Jack was bony and thin, sinewy, lacking the sort of baby fat that Will still had. His skin was patched with scars and bruises, new scrapes and old tattoos. Jack's figure looked carved from stone, each muscle and bone stridently defined, skin stretched taught and smooth with the exception of the papery white of scars almost iridescent in the candlelight. Only the tiny creases of his face had ever revealed his age, as there was no trace of anything but vigor in his form. Jack had not been badly weathered by the harsh life he lead. Will looked carefully at the thatch of thick, black hair surrounding Jack's…

That was certainly interesting. Will hadn't expected it to be the same as his own. Well, had he really expected anything about it? Probably not. Even if he hadn't expected it and didn't think all men's bodies were the same, Will was a bit startled by the difference. Will had never seen a naked body except his own, but what explained the unusual skin about Jack's? And then it dawned on him. Will was circumcised. Jack must not be. Will squinted. He was glad his own wasn't so ugly. Although, he wondered how much the difference in size would impact his performance with a woman. The difference wasn't profound, but Jack was a bit wider than Will, and perhaps a bit longer. Will imagined Jack had been with many women. He wondered if Jack had also been with many men. Will's head fell back with a thud and he released a soft moan. Jack stopped his constant licking and Will felt Jack's hair touch his chest. Jack's beads jingled as he looked down to check the progress of Will's arousal.

"Ol' Jack's not so bad after all, aye?" Will breathed quickly and deeply through his mouth at Jack's words.

"Now, I won't have you spilling yourself all over the place too soon. So, belay your moanin' and wrigglin' for a minute and get yourself acquainted with me hand." Will nodded hastily. He braced for impact and Jack sat back so as not to over excite the poor boy. He ran a hand up Will's thigh and Will noticed the texture of Jack's rings. It was so strange to see a man with so much jewelry, so much decoration, but he found it strangely appealing, especially against his heated skin.

Jack's hand made its way to Will's hip and he rested the other on the opposite hip. Will tensed and closed his eyes. Jack was teasingly near to touching him. Will flushed so hot, he thought he might catch the bed on fire. Jack grinned wickedly and ran his thin fingers through Will's brown curls. He was tempted to lick the bead of moisture at Will's tip, but he thought better of it. Will was getting acquainted with Jack's hand. He had all the time in the world for the rest. Instead he slowly moved his hands until they wrapped around Will's breadth. Jack thought Will's shape was really quite lovely and he mulled this over in his mind, considering its repercussions, as he moved his hands rhythmically, but calmly. He was giving Will time to find self control. He didn't want the boy spent and unconscious for the grand finale.

Will flexed the muscles of his lower body, pushing up at Jack's hands. He had ceased altogether to be concerned with dignity or decency. He ached terribly and found that Jack's hands on him were tenfold more exciting than his own had ever been. Jack saw Will becoming more frantic and made little hushing sounds, reminding Will to take his time. Will tried to obey, and succeeded to a degree, but could not divert his attention away from the feeling of Jack's hands. The callous there was divine against his sensitive skin. Then, Jack let go with one hand. Will gave a little whine of protest and Jack was startled at how obviously needy it was. Will felt his wrist being moved and Jack was at the fastening of the belt with his fingers.

"I know it's difficult for you, but try not to do anything stupid. If you promise me you won't, then I'll let your arm loose."

"I promise," Will breathed. Jack flicked open the belt and slid Will's wrist free. Will began to move his hand toward the bound one, but Jack was quicker. He grabbed Will's arm harshly and held it still.

"Nothing stupid, Will. Leave the other side bound." Will grunted his assent.

Jack released Will's arm and kissed him fiercely, one hand still wrapped firmly around Will, pulling and pushing deftly. Will's free hand flew down into Jack's hair. The texture was strange and unfamiliar. He held Jack's head, forcing their lips together with more force. Will's hips rose and fell lightly and he broke away panting. He laid there feeling feverish and dizzy, and ran his hand down Jack's back. He was surprised at the smoothness and he ran his hand around to Jack's chest, which was also smooth. Will passed his thumb over Jack's nipple, experimentally, and Jack squeezed harder. Jack grunted and kissed Will again. Will thought that if he touched Jack and Jack liked it, he would respond with yet more enthusiasm. So, Will tried it.

He moved the hand down from Jack's chest, over his belly and down to the hair of Jack's groin. Jack shifted towards Will's hand, bumping the tentative fingers into the base of his cock. Will was too scared and he couldn't make his hand move. Jack took his hand from Will and guided Will's hand around himself. When Jack put his hand back to its previous task, Will squeezed. Jack growled, rocking forward and back, encouraging Will to keep going. Jack's head sagged backward and he made breathy sounds of gratitude at being touched.

Jack knew neither of them would last this way, though, and he eased up, sliding away from Will's hand. Jack reached toward the shelf bumbling about until he found his bottle of oil. He worked the cap off with the fingers of one hand and placed it beside the bottle. Jack sat between Will's legs and pulled them up, bending them at the knees letting Will's feet rest on the bed. Jack dipped a finger into the bottle of oil and wiggled it, making sure to get plenty and then returned to between Will's legs.

Jack licked the crease of Will's thigh where it joined to his torso. He rubbed his nose in the hairs and lifted his face to lick Will. Will gasped and jumped, making Jack quite glad he hadn't taken the boy into his mouth. Jack held Will's hip down with the un-oiled hand. The oiled hand waited until Jack had teased Will nearly to his peak and then he placed the finger behind Will.

Will didn't seem to notice the presence of Jack's finger resting there, as Jack's mouth was still working on him, but Will gave a little yelp when Jack applied some pressure, sinking the digit in to the first knuckle. Even without Will's permission, it slid with relative ease. Jack kept pace with his mouth, wriggled his finger slightly and then removed the hand to get more oil. Will was relieved when Jack removed his hand, but extremely distressed when it returned, not pressing this time, but making slow circles of wetness. Will's free hand moved quickly to pull Jack away, though Will's throat seemed unable to give him voice. Jack grabbed Will's wrist and held it down to the bed. Will struggled, but couldn't get out of Jack's grip. Jack's frame was smaller than Will's and Will had thought himself the stronger of the two, being a blacksmith, but Jack overpowered him easily.

"Jack, that's… Don't… No, Jack!" Will wriggled, but didn't get terribly far. Jack used his oiled hand on Will's length again, the oil feeling even more marvelous than Jack's hand alone had. The slickness overwhelmed Will for a moment and Jack spoke.

"If you won't be lettin' me show you the ropes, then I'll be doin' the rest without giving you the benefit of warning." Jack nudged Will's thigh with the head of his cock and Will gasped.

"You intend to –"

"Hush. I'll be quite gentle, savvy?" Will's mouth went dry and he struggled to swallow. He scrunched his face up and vowed not to open his eyes until it was all over. Jack nodded and got back to his earlier position.

Will's hardness barely wavered and Jack put more oil onto his fingers. He told Will to relax because otherwise it would hurt, which perhaps didn't help Will to relax very much, at all. Jack pushed his finger into Will again, further than the first time. Will held his breath, but didn't move. He felt exposed and frightened and… uncomfortable. And then Jack crooked his finger. Will jumped forward and then pushed back, pressing hard against Jack's finger.

"Mother of God!" Will bellowed. He fell back with a thud and shuddered. "What in all…" Jack lifted his head from Will's groin and chuckled.

"Pirates know these things." Jack offered no further explanation, but was quite still, waiting for Will to calm a bit.

"Did they teach you that in Singapore?" Will was panting.

"Where'd you find out I was in Singapore?" Jack queried.

"Elizabeth…" Will breathed, and the sound of her name almost brought Will back to reality, but Jack laughed heartily and ran his finger over the spot again.

Will made a high-pitched noise. His whole body seemed to light up like stirred coals and Jack's hand was feeding the fire like a bellows. Jack's finger kept working its magic, and Will found himself letting his muscles relax. Jack felt Will slacken and removed his finger, dipping two into the oil this time and sliding them both in. Will noticed he felt more full, but he wasn't in pain. He was far too excited, beyond the point of even being capable of noticing minor discomfort.

Jack's fingers made scissor-like movements, brushing the sensitive spot alternately with each pass of a finger. Will writhed and groaned and arched his back, and Jack eventually was able to add a third finger. The third finger, however, was too much for Jack and didn't last very long. Kneeling half upright, Jack used his free hand to turn Will over. Jack would've loved to see Will's face contort in surprise and pain and then pleasure, but it would have been too difficult for the whelp from that angle.

Will didn't think about why Jack was flipping him about, he just lay waiting for whatever indecently delicious thing Jack would do to him next. There was a pause and Will heard Jack moan. Jack had oiled his other hand and was running it slickly over himself, he had moaned in frustration. He'd been ignoring himself while he was getting Will ready. Jack returned his fingers to Will, making sure to keep the boy supple and relaxed, stroking the tiny spot that made Will writhe and curse.

Deciding Will had been given more than enough time to adjust, Jack removed his fingers and placed both hands on Will's rump. He used his hands to move the soft flesh and gain better access, leaning forward. Jack nudged Will with his cock and the boy jumped a bit. Jack pushed slowly and Will let out a strangled cry.

"God, Jack, stop!" There was no reply. Jack waited, knowing they both needed a few moments to relax.

"Get off me, you monster!" Will howled.

"Nothing stupid, now, whelp. Try to relax." Will swung his hand around to move Jack, but Jack blocked him. He grabbed the flailing arm and twisted it up behind Will's back, threatening to snap something if he pushed much harder.

Jack angled his hips and pushed a bit further, hitting the spot again. If Will had gone slack, he was not slack after that. He shouted a string of foul language that could have made a knave blush, had Jack Sparrow not been the only knave around to hear. Jack didn't blush, though, he picked up the bottle of oil and poured a little onto himself before sliding in to the hilt. Jack was familiar with such language and he often used it himself, especially within these quarters.

The feeling of being within Will, however, was too extraordinary to be tolerated for long. The pressure was just shy of excruciating and the heat was preternatural. Jack pushed at Will, aiming for the spot that would send him reeling, but paying no further heed to the boy. He held Will's free arm down forcefully and breathed hotly onto Will's upper back, the fingers of his other hand digging almost painfully into Will's hip, pulling him firmly against Jack with every staccato thrust. Will yelped and cried out for mercy more than once, but it only served to excite Jack more. So, Will crushed his groin into the bed, wriggling under Jack and succumbing to the intensity of Jack's presence within him. As Will neared his release, he felt a pang of guilt and disgust.

"No, please, Jack. No more. Please, Jack…" But the more he begged Jack to stop, the harder Jack pushed. He growled like an animal, deep in his throat, pushing Will's face and shoulders down onto the bed to keep him from bolting. Jack's body tensed and slackened. Each of Jack's movements rubbed against the new-found spot and Will could no longer help himself. Will's orgasm overcame him and the spasms of his muscles sent Jack screaming into oblivion. With a mighty roar, Jack gave a final heave of his body and collapsed. Jack could see Will's reddened face over the heaving shoulder. Definitely not just grog blossoms.


	4. Jack's Treachery

**Title:** Jack's Treachery  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Pairing:** Captain Jack Sparrow / Will Turner (FPS)  
**Warnings:** violence, non-con  
**Summary:** Jack captures Will on the Black Pearl with a little help from Barbossa's men to cover up his lascivious intents.  
**Disclaimer:** At no point do I claim any form of ownership of any of the characters depicted in this piece. My representations of them are not necessarily indicative of the intentions of their original creators. The plot in which I place these characters holds no relationship to their original context. I make no profit from borrowed characters. Don't sue me.  
**Word Count:** This Chapter: 3,842 Total: 15,489  
**Notes:** This story is assumed to take place sometime after Will and Jack commandeer the Interceptor, but before Will knows about the curse. Elizabeth is carried by Barbossa's crew from the Pearl to the Interceptor after the Interceptor is captured and the Pearl returned to Jack as per their exchange. Will and Jack never arrive in Tortuga. Think of it as an alternate ending, if you will.

IV. Jack's Treachery

Jack was snoring gently on the bed and it was just before dawn. He had untied Will after his deflowering, trusting that the boy had enjoyed himself enough not to attempt mutiny, but Will had other plans. He slinked around in the darkness of the captain's cabin, searching for Jack's effects. Jack must've hidden them well because Will didn't find them. So, he exited quietly and went to the kitchen to look for knives. He'd been stripped of his own weapons by Barbossa's men, earlier. Will didn't find the knives as quick as he liked, but he did find the spicket he just knew Jack had laying around for his cannibalistic ventures. He snatched it up and weighed it in his palms. That would certainly do the trick.

Will flung open the cabin door and threw himself at Jack, spicket waving wildly. Will was so enraged he didn't bother to conceal his approach and Jack had heard him thundering down the deck well before he arrived. Jack pretended to sleep, waiting for the boy to enter. In his hysterical fit, Will applied no impressive tactics of sword fighting that he once knew. He merely lunged, aiming for Jack's belly. Jack rolled away from Will with ease, on his feet in an instant and knocked Will a heavy blow to the back of the head, but not before Will slashed a rather nasty looking cut into Jack's chest. Will stumbled, falling to one knee and Jack snatched the metal spicket. Jack held Will still by the hair, gripping it more than enough to hurt. He landed a blow across Will's back with the long, metal stick, making Will twist in pain.

"What in the world did you think you were going to do with a spicket, whelp!" Jack threw it to the ground with a clang. He removed his own dagger from his pants. No wonder Will couldn't find it. He never would've thought to look there. Jack turned the boy's head up to look at him and placed the tip of the dagger at his throat.

"Answer me, whelp." Jack's face was flushed and hot. His pulse was clearly visible in his neck and the muscles of his body came very near to twitching with temper. Will stammered a nonsensical response and Jack tightened his grip on Will's hair. Will winced.

"I – I – I… I don't know, Jack." Jack's face tightened into a frightening scowl. Will thought Jack might decide to kill him and he tried not to gulp so he wouldn't touch his neck to the dagger. "I don't know what I was doing, Jack! Please don't kill me!" Even the boggling half-remembered events of the previous night were preferable to what Jack would do to him with a dagger. Will pleaded pitifully to be spared until Jack's face softened a bit and some sense returned to him.

"I'm not going to kill you, boy. I'm not even going to treat you like the proper mutineer that you are." Jack paused for effect and narrowed his eyes harshly to drive the point home, "but I am going to teach you a lesson about Captain's privileges and how cabin boys are expected to behave. Savvy?" With a flick of the wrist, Jack twisted Will's head and tugged him upwards by the hair, forcing Will to stand. Jack leaned backward a bit, bringing Will's neck and the dagger along with him and took the pistol from under his pillow. Jack loosed Will's hair and pointed the pistol at him as it was much more efficient for moving about than keeping the knife to Will's throat.

"If you move, boy, I'll shoot you dead where you stand. Don't think I don't mean that," Jack warned. Will nodded. He could tell by the look on Jack's face that something had changed in him. Jack was not himself. He was in a murderous rage. Jack kept the pistol cocked and pointed at Will as he walked backward through the room, maneuvering with surprising agility. Jack flicked open a chest with his heel and squatted next to it carefully, never taking his eyes from Will. Jack reached into the chest with one hand, searching for the shackles he had brought from below deck and stashed away after their previous use. Jack walked back to Will and warned him again not to move. Jack slapped a shackle around one of Will's ankles and attached it to the bottom end of the bed, around one of the solid metal bars. Jack walked over to the open door with the key.

"Now you can move," he said and left the room, tucking the pistol into his belt. There was nothing dangerous in the room except the spicket and Jack didn't think Will would be able to get to it, and even if he could, Jack didn't think he would be stupid enough to attempt anything more. Jack hid the key to the shackle in a drawer in another room with his dagger and pistol and returned to the cabin. The door was still open when he returned and he could see before he arrived that Will had seated himself on the bed dejectedly. Jack opened his hands to show Will they were empty.

"I've put the key well out of your reach. I haven't got it on me person, but you're more than welcome to plunder me pockets just in case." Jack gave a malicious little grin and Will shied away. There was not enough grog in the world to convince him to get anywhere near Jack's pockets again. Will was fraught with guilt that it had happened at all, let alone twice, and he was not thrilled at the prospect of it happening again. Will knew a thing or two about Captain's privileges from stories told tentatively around dark pubs. Will felt like crying. He missed Jack's camaraderie and he missed Elizabeth, and home and…

"Buck your chin up, whelp! The quicker you buckle the longer it'll last!" Jack's shout rung harshly in the small cabin and startled Will. Jack leered at him with predatory eyes. "If you can keep from crying out in anything but pleasure, I won't go after you again."

"Jack, please don't… I can't, Jack…" Again Will begged, prostrate, but Jack slapped him across the face.

"A few minutes ago you were going to kill me with a bloody spicket after all I've done for you, your deflowering included. And don't try to bilge me on me anchor, you blaggard dog. I'm well aware of your response to me attentions. I'll be the captain and the provost, this day, and you'll learn your place." Will swallowed hard. Jack made a terrifying provost.

Jack went to the hidden compartment in the ceiling on the other side of the cabin. He had put back the bottle of special-occasion oil the night before and this time he took out a larger, less expensive bottle. Jack handed it to Will and walked up to the table a few feet from the bed. Jack eyed the table carefully, looking critically at the height of it, and he tested its sturdiness, shaking it a good deal to make sure it wouldn't give. Seeming satisfied, Jack dragged the table over near the bed.

Jack grabbed Will by the scruff of the neck and stood him up. Jack wrapped his fingers around Will's sturdy belt and pulled him closer, the other hand reaching down to the back of Will's thigh, also pulling. Will looked away, exposing the mark Jack had left on him the night before. Jack noticed it was low on Will's neck and could be covered by a collar. When they sailed into Tortuga in the next few days, Jack wanted everyone to know who Will belonged to. Removing the hand from the belt, Jack grabbed the back of Will's neck and latched savagely onto Will with his mouth. Jack suctioned the skin between his lips and pulled on it hard, making Will's muscles tense for a moment. When Jack pulled away the mark was already almost purple and in the perfect spot for maximum visibility. Jack grabbed Will's chin and forced eye contact.

"Don't cry out," Jack cautioned. "If you cry out, it will be worse for you." Jack grabbed the bottle of oil from Will's trembling hand and thumped it loudly onto the table.

"If you ask me to, I'll ease the way for you," Jack offered. Will shook his head. He wouldn't give Jack the satisfaction of his request.

"Fine," Jack retorted, "we'll do things entirely my way." Jack unbuttoned Will's tunic with cold exactitude and lifted it over Will's head. There was no tenderness in his motion as there had been before. He jerked hastily at Will's belt, knocking the boy a bit off his balance and Jack pushed him squarely in the center of the chest. Will fell backward onto the bed and Jack wrenched Will's pants off. He left them to hang on the ankle where the shackle secured him to the bedpost and tossed the belt aside. Jack showed no mercy in yanking the boy up to him by the wrist, but he caught Will dashingly about the waist with his wiry arm. Jack took his own shirt off gracefully and let it fall to the floor behind him. He motioned to his belt.

"Won't you do the honors, Mr. Turner?" Will scowled and yanked at Jack's belt and pants. His countenance was grim and angry as he tossed Jack's hips about with the force of his movements.

"Easy on the goods, luv," Jack commanded with a tinge of evil lurking just behind his smile. Will removed his hands and Jack slithered out of his pants. Jack kicked them away, standing proudly nude. Will looked much less confident. His shoulders slumped in defeat, his previous stiffness lay soft and uninterested. Jack didn't seem to notice. Instead he took Will's hand and instructed him to use it. Will touched Jack reluctantly, feeling ashamed and used. He didn't know if he was touching Jack the right way, either. The night before, when Will had touched him, Jack had thrown his head back and bucked his hips and made noises. Now, Jack just watched Will impersonally as if he were detached from the whole ordeal. After a few minutes Will began to withdraw his hand, but Jack stopped him.

"You're doing fine, boy," Jack coaxed Will on, but Will shook his head. "If you insist, we can proceed to other endeavors." Will looked confused. He didn't know if other endeavors would be better or worse. He eyed Jack questioningly, but Jack's expression did not waver.

"Well?" Jack asked. Will said nothing, so Jack moved in closer. He breathed in the smell of Will's fear again and found it invigorating. Jack placed his hands on Will's hips, moving them possessively over his sides and onto his back. Jack rubbed his hardness on Will's thigh and growled under his breath. With a quick flourish of his body, Jack was behind Will, leaning the boy over the table beside them. Will braced himself against Jack for a moment but thought better of it when Jack pushed harder. He didn't want to provoke Jack and he certainly wasn't going anywhere being shackled to the bloody bedpost.

Once Jack leaned Will adequately over the table, he spread Will's feet apart with his own. He reached across the table over Will's back and grabbed the oil. For a moment, Will could smell Jack and he fought against becoming aroused. Again, Jack's hands ran possessively up and down his torso, then Jack pulled away and Will heard the cork unpop. Unlike last time, Will knew what he was to be expecting now and he tensed all over.

Will was splayed marvelously, propped up on his elbows on the table. Jack watched a bead of sweat roll down Will's spine. Will seemed to be glowing in the summer heat of the morning sun. He was shaking slightly which added to the illusion, and the moistness of his skin shone exquisitely in the dim of the cabin that reflected in off the ocean. Will was the image of debauchery, wickedness, sin… And he was Jack's. And Jack wasn't going to take 'no' for an answer ever again, even if that meant he had to break Will like an unruly stallion. In fact, Jack was truly looking forward to that breaking.

Jack moistened his finger in the oil and placed the other hand on Will's backside. Will's muscles tightened as Jack ran a single, calloused digit down the center of his breech. Will shuddered, but did not cry out when Jack pushed it forward. He was sore from Jack's last assault, but Jack soon pressed on the point inside that Will had so enjoyed before and Will felt himself relax slightly. Jack didn't waste much time on the first finger and added a second before Will could even contemplate becoming aroused. He wasn't aroused, regardless. Laying beneath Jack on the bed, Will had felt sheltered, but bent obscenely over the table, he felt exposed. Jack gave no quarter in his onslaught and made no move toward compassion. There was no embrace, no comforting hand, no reassuring word. There were only Jack's hands below his waist, preparing him, Will was sure, for worse yet. Jack worked diligently, never ceasing, never making a sound. He was going to break the boy and he was going to start immediately.

Jack took both hands away from Will and used them to oil his aching rigidity. Anticipation throbbed through him, almost bowling him over like cannon fire. He placed a hand firmly in the middle of Will's back and pushed him downward so that his chest touched the table. Jack arranged himself behind Will and pushed forward just slightly. Will made a breathy sound and Jack secretly hoped the whelp would whimper or sob so he could inflict more of his intended discipline, but Jack knew it was only a matter of time.

"Don't cry out," Jack reminded him, in spite of himself. Will shook his head briskly. He wouldn't dare. He only wanted Jack to finish. Hissing air out between gilded teeth, Jack thrust forward. He could both hear and feel Will trying to contain himself, though Jack could not tell whether it was from pain or pleasure or something else entirely. Will had to be sore and Jack knew it. In fact, he was quite counting on it to make the job of breaking Will easier. Will had a strong spirit, but it was sure to be no match for Jack's maliciously nimble mind.

This time, Jack did not wait for Will to adjust. He pulled away as far as he could, watching Will's skin stretch and cling to his own, and pushed forward again. Other than this, Jack did not touch Will at all. He wrapped his hands around the ledge of the table for leverage, cruelly ignoring Will's shaky breaths. With every repetition, Jack pressed Will's naked hips into the jagged wood of the table. Will winced and bit his lip as he felt a splinter ripping into his tender skin. The flesh quickly became raw and bruised, and Jack did not let up his pace. Will tried to push back at Jack to alleviate the pressure on the newly inflicted splinter, but only succeeded in being slammed back into the table at regular intervals. He decided it would be better to press onto the wood and try not to move against its grain.

Will pushed himself up a bit to avoid getting any splinters in his face. Though that area of the table seemed smooth to him, he thought it best to err on the side of caution. Jack, however, would have none of it and pushed his head down adamantly. Will bit his lip. Jack was hurting Will considerably and wounded hips were the least of his worries. The longer Jack persisted, the harder Will bit his lip, trying to ignore the various pains in his body. He strained himself against Jack's persistence and then realized he'd broken a large and bloody hole in his own lip. He let out an audible gasp and Jack retaliated ruthlessly. Will hadn't exactly cried out, but Jack sensed he was close to it and he crashed into Will to drive the cry from him. It worked. A strangled noise wrenched from Will's throat, like a scream but without enough air to follow through. Will tried to fight the noise, but it was too late to close his mouth and Jack cackled in triumph.

Jack bent low and whispered darkly into Will's ear, "now, you're really in for it, whelp." Will tried not to imagine Jack's sinister plan. He bit his lip again and when his teeth pressed into the injured flesh he let out a second cry. This cry was more like a sob than the first and Jack sped what had been a languid but powerful pace. Reveling in dominance, Jack set the rhythm quick and brutal. Jack's eyes blazed fierce and animalistic when Will twisted about and chanced a brief glance. Jack let him look. The blood from the cut Will had inflicted mingled with Jack's sweat and rolled down his chest. The kohl around his eyes was even more rebellious than usual from his sleep. Jack's hair flew out in all directions, beads clinking jarringly in time to his movements. His muscles were tense and his skin was flushed and dirty. Jack's mouth twisted and warped into what Will imagined was supposed to be a smile, but Jack just looked like a madman. He was wild, ferocious, incensed, relentless. Jack didn't have to tell Will to turn around because the sight of Jack's face scared him so much he no longer wished to look.

Jack abused Will forcefully causing Will to yelp and pant. If Will let his cries become too unencumbered, Jack let loose a flurry of movements to quiet him. He wanted Will to try for composure. And if Will thought Jack could do no worse, then Jack did precisely that, until Will became so desperately afraid that he began to hold his breath. Jack would angle himself downward, then, hitting Will's sensitive spot and forcing Will to gasp. When Will was looking like he could take no more, and Jack could see as the side of Will's face rested on the table that he was turning pale, Jack angled his pelvis just so and rubbed himself on that spot again and again. Will begged Jack to stop, preferring any pain to the horror of becoming involuntarily aroused, but Jack refused to stop. He jabbed repeatedly at the overworked bit of flesh until Will sobbed in earnest. He heaved and wept and begged Jack to stop until he lost his breath. Will collapsed onto the table and persisted to let fall the tears until he felt he had none left.

And then he just said, "Jack… I can't… I can't take anything more. Please, Jack. I'm so sorry. Never again, Jack… Please…" Will struggled for coherence, knowing that this plea would be the last he could muster with any degree of lucidity. Will sighed, feeble and defeated, and Jack finally put his hands on Will. He touched the boy's back gently and pulled himself away. Jack swiftly retrieved a spare key from somewhere in the room that Will could not distinguish, and unlocked Will's leg. Jack stood the boy up carefully and lead him to the bed. Will winced, but laid down on his side. Jack knelt beside Will and rolled him onto his back. Jack sat between Will's thighs and used the oil to rub Will's half-hardness. Such an attack on a man's innards would always stiffen him to some degree, Jack knew, and so figured that Will was probably in no mood at all. But that was irrelevant. Will had learned his place and the Captain fully intended to finish his privilege.

"Come on, Will. Ol' Jack is playin' nice, now. Just relax and I'll give you all you need." Jack leaned back and took his jacket off the opposite bedpost. Reaching into a pocket, he pulled out a little container of salve, which he applied carefully to Will's hips with his cleaner hand. Will felt the sting almost subside and he sighed in relief. Jack put the salve on the shelf and rubbed his hand against Will's chest, calming him. Will still kept his eyes closed, too petrified to look at Jack for fear of seeing the terrible expression from earlier, but they weren't scrunched shut anymore. Even if Will had looked, Jack's face had softened again and fury had been replaced by warmth. Jack wrapped his hand around Will as he became harder, in spite of himself. Will tried not to respond to Jack, but the fingers were talented and practiced.

"That's it, luv," Jack persuaded. He hung over Will's torso and kissed him on the mouth, waiting patiently for Will to part his lips. Even Jack's tongue was gentler, as he soothed Will and guided him toward arousal. Will was shattered and did not protest when Jack placed a finger behind him again. Will forced himself to relax and in a moment Jack had oiled Will up again. Jack propped Will's lower half up with the fabric that was his pillow and coerced Will's legs apart. Jack pushed forward and Will accepted him as best he could, voicing no complaint as Jack wrapped Will's legs around his own back.

Jack moved slowly and tenderly, leaning close over Will and embracing him as best he could. Will turned his head toward Jack and let his face touch Jack's cheek, feeling the coarse hairs and flashy beads rub against his skin. Jack pulled back some and watched Will's mouth fall open as Jack stoked the flame inside Will's body. He reached between them, taking hold of Will who was now fully hard. Will gave a grateful moan and squeezed Jack tighter with his legs. Jack could take no more and his hand flew quicker and quicker. Will grabbed Jack's shoulders tightly as Jack pitched and rolled so raucously that Will feared the ship would rock in cadence. The pressing and rubbing against Will's flesh became too much in combination with Jack's fist and just as Jack reached the edge of his peak, Will spilled silently over Jack's hand.

Will shook and held onto Jack tightly while Jack caught his breath. Will was totally overwhelmed. Jack pried Will off him with a kiss that belied the violence he'd just inflicted and withdrew, taking the cloth from under Will's bottom and wiping the boy clean.

"Jack…" Will breathed. "Thank you."

"All in a day's work, Mr. Turner."

"I've never…"

"Shh, luv. Sleep, now." Jack climbed down beside Will, pulling a blanket over them both and draping his arm over Will's shuddering chest. Will sidled closer to the warmth of Jack's skin and slept.


	5. Happy Endings

**Title:** Jack's Treachery  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Pairing:** Captain Jack Sparrow / Will Turner (FPS)  
**Warnings:** violence, non-con  
**Summary:** Jack captures Will on the Black Pearl with a little help from Barbossa's men to cover up his lascivious intents.  
**Disclaimer:** At no point do I claim any form of ownership of any of the characters depicted in this piece. My representations of them are not necessarily indicative of the intentions of their original creators. The plot in which I place these characters holds no relationship to their original context. I make no profit from borrowed characters. Don't sue me.  
**Word Count:** This Chapter: 2,680 Total: 15,489  
**Notes:** This story is assumed to take place sometime after Will and Jack commandeer the Interceptor, but before Will knows about the curse. Elizabeth is carried by Barbossa's crew from the Pearl to the Interceptor after the Interceptor is captured and the Pearl returned to Jack as per their exchange. Will and Jack never arrive in Tortuga. Think of it as an alternate ending, if you will.

_Happy Valentine's Day! Here is the last installment of the story. I hope you enyoy it! Thanks for all your wonderful comments over the last few weeks. I'm already working on a second (unrelated) POTC fic, the first chapter of which should be posted sometime around the end of this month. Check back for it!_

V. Happy Endings

The next few days Will and Jack took turns feeling ill at ease. Jack didn't want to make Will feel like a possession anymore than Will wanted to feel like one. Jack knew he'd lost his cool, but he was unsure how to make Will feel better about it. Will was confused by his feelings for Jack, continually haunted by his own responses and by the rage he'd flung Jack into. Will worried less and less about Elizabeth as Jack assured him that Barbossa didn't give his word often, but when he did it was always kept. The sun and the sea breeze and the hard work of manning the ship kept Will from feeling too guilty about letting Elizabeth slip from his mind. Jack, however, was not out of sight and what had happened between them seemed more pressing and more complicated than anything Will had ever felt with Elizabeth. Will was constantly lost in his thoughts on these matters.

Jack, on the other hand, was in good spirits much more often. The whelp had been deflowered, albeit a little harshly, but Will had enjoyed it after all. Jack could tell by the way Will's pride healed along with his spirits. In fact, the boy healed remarkably quickly in a variety of ways, and he was about the ship the morning after his breaking in, as it were. Will was a bit stiff, but he was determined to pull his weight and although he wasn't able to do a lot of heavy work, he busied himself most of the day without complaint. Jack talked to Will almost constantly when they were in the same areas of the ship, shouting thinly veiled nautical innuendos about barnacles and tackle and the like. A few times Jack thought he heard Will chuckle, but he couldn't be quite sure.

Three nights after the spicket incident, Will felt enough confidence to have a bit of grog with Jack. He felt it loosen his tongue and his heart, even though he was hesitant to admit it to himself. Jack was sitting across from him at the table in the Captain's quarters of the Pearl. The blaze from several candles lit up Jack's tan face, making him look quite the intense shade of bronze. The light spilled also onto a little piece of paper with a hand-drawn map that Jack made to show Will how they'd come to Tortuga. Will knew that it was serious business for a pirate to be giving up his secrets and so he relished it when Jack had taught him how to use the compass that had appeared to be broken at first glance. Will wasn't sure if Jack considered it an offering of armistice or not, but he liked to imagine it as such.

Jack noticed that Will wasn't listening and so he lifted his face from the map. His gaze traveled up Will's sweat-damp skin, the pulse beating rapidly in his neck, up to his face. Jack's eyes glinted almost black in the candlelight, sparkling like gems, lined thickly with smudged kohl. His beads clanked gently as his head raised and they caught the light almost delicately. As silly and exaggerated as they looked in daylight, Jack's beads were dually transformed to trinkets of startling beauty when coupled with candlelight and grog. Will was astounded when he caught himself contemplating how stunning Jack looked to him at that very moment. Will blushed slightly, which made Jack grin. Jack knew very well where this was all going and he feigned calm by rolling the ends of his moustache between his fingers. Jack curled the hairs up into little twisted points to match the edges of his mouth which raised in a smile that flashed a bit of his wickedly gold teeth.

Jack swaggered up from his seat across from Will and sat down beside him on the other bench. Jack eyed Will cautiously before placing a hand lightly on Will's thigh. Jack didn't move the hand. Even though his intentions were lascivious, he didn't want to frighten Will. He wanted Will to be ready before Jack really touched him again. For this reason, Jack had even let Will sleep in the other quarters unguarded. Will had appreciated the gesture, and though three days had seemed like almost enough time to sort himself out, Jack's touch stunted his progress and made him feel sheepish and unsure of himself.

Will's lashes fluttered teasingly over the widened pupils of his eyes and he looked down at Jack's hand. Will sighed and the lines of his forehead etched above his brows in the distinct pattern Jack had become so accustomed to. They furrowed horizontally across his brow line like rippling waves and seemed to mush a bit in the center. Jack was relieved but slightly disappointed to see them melt slightly away. He liked watching Will's emotions flutter across his face, but he didn't really want Will to be upset. Will looked from his own lap over to Jack's without moving his head, trying to subtly detect any hint of Jack's arousal, but not quite being able to tell through the flickering dark. He listened for clues in Jack's breathing, but it was deep and even, unhurried. Then, Will made up his mind. He needed to know all about the nature of his interactions with Jack. More than that, he needed to feel Jack's touch. For days, no matter how much Will ate, he hungered for something, and no matter how much grog he had, he was never as drunk as he had been when Jack touched him. Will flicked his head up and caught Jack's eyes with his own.

"Jack," Will spoke softly, but with purpose, "I want you to teach me."

Jack knew he was pushing his luck, but he couldn't help himself. "Teach you what, luv?"

"Teach me to… Teach me about what you meant when you said, 'pirates know these things.'" Will could feel his face and ears flush crimson. Jack smirked a bit.

"I won't be givin' up all me secrets just yet," he said. Will's mouth hung open rather stupidly for a second, and Jack took the opportunity to kiss him. The kiss was tender, but it made Will swoon and sway. Jack caught him about the shoulders to steady him and pulled away a few inches.

He spoke quietly into Will's open mouth, "come on to the bed, luv. Lay and calm down." Will nodded and allowed himself to be led.

Will opened his eyes from the softness of the bed and looked at Jack, who was half-propped on one elbow. Will reached out and caught a piece of Jack's beaded hair. He rolled the beads about between his fingers and then let it go in favor of running his hand up the side of Jack's head, through the tangled hair as best he could. Jack's eye contact was steady and Will set his jaw, doggedly intent on achieving his aim. Will was going to show Jack how much he wanted him. And Will knew he wanted Jack because there was an undeniable bodily response each time Jack walked into a room, and especially now with Jack on the bed with him. Will grasped his hand around Jack's hair and pulled him forward, inching their bodies closer together. He tugged at Jack cautiously, not wanting Jack to think he was being insincere.

Jack took the hint. He pushed his body flush against Will's and wrapped one arm about the boy's back. Jack's eyes were blazing with lust as Will used both hands to pull Jack to his face. Will kissed him desperately, clinging to his neck and shoulders, hands roaming frantically. Jack voiced a low and depraved-sounding groan and Will helped Jack on top of him. Jack was pent up from a few days of watching the boy climbing dexterously in the riggings, to include the time when he'd walked right into one of the smaller masts watching Will's thighs move as he wandered about the ropes, nearly mashing his refined-looking nose. Will, however, had Jack beat in that area. Will had been pent up for years with just a few exceptions under Jack's hands in the last week. In spite of his burning need, Will forced himself to pull away from Jack's lips for just a moment.

"Jack," Will whispered, "I need you." Jack's eyes widened with surprise and hunger. He got up abruptly, flinging his clothes about the little cabin with abandon. The pistol in his belt clattered to the floor and twirled across the room, spinning dangerously to a halt, but Jack paid it no heed. He fairly leaped back into the bed, skin gleaming with sweat. He didn't need to be told twice, but Will told him anyway.

"Oh, God, Jack. I need you," he breathed. Jack's skin had tensed and twisted as he writhed out of his clothes and it drove Will nearly mad with want. Will's head rolled back and he hardly noticed when he expressed his desire with rather loud moaning. Jack wasted absolutely no time in undressing the boy and did so with astounding speed, despite nearly having to tear Will's shirt asunder in his haste.

Will pushed himself up at Jack shamelessly, smoldering with passion he felt could only be quenched by Jack's skin. Jack took a moment to kiss Will before he turned him over and propped him up on his hands and knees. Will was nervous about Jack intruding upon him again, but Jack did something totally unexpected. Jack put his hands on Will's rump, kneading gently. And then Will felt something quite wet where he was expecting something quite hard. Will felt the wet and coarse hair on his skin and he realized that Jack had his face… Unthinkable. Will yelped in surprise.

"Jack, what are you-- ?" Will squawked, twisting about, but Jack held him fast. Jack inhaled deeply through his nose, which made Will terribly self conscious until Jack growled in satisfaction and extended his tongue. The sensation was stunning, unlike anything he'd ever felt, not that he was terribly experienced. Indeed, he wasn't experienced at all, but he was shocked in a most fascinating way by the sensation of Jack licking him there. Then, Jack pushed himself even closer, darting his tongue out firmly. Will shuddered when Jack pushed his tongue to just the right place.

Jack breathed through his nose, letting his hot breath spill over Will's skin. Will's smell was like the smell of his groin where Jack had nuzzled his face days before, but highly concentrated and infinitely better. It was musky and heady and masculine, but not overpowering -- an aphrodisiac of the highest order for Jack. He continued to lick at Will, alternately daintily and aggressively, until Will begged for release.

"Mercy, Jack… Please, touch me…" Will croaked, twitching and writhing. He was too out of sorts to hold himself up with a single hand and could not touch himself without lifting one. Jack pulled his tongue back into his mouth and grinned in victory. He coerced one last shudder from Will before placing his hands on Will's hips and turning him over. Will laid on his back panting, looking up at Jack, waiting for Jack's next move. Jack, however, got up from the bed. He poured himself a bit of rum from the carafe on the table and downed it quickly. Then he went to the little compartment in the ceiling and removed some oil. He decided to let Will watch and he poured some oil into his hand, giving himself a good once, twice, thrice over. Will's jaw dropped. Then, Jack stalked back to the bed, oil shimmering brightly on his skin in the candlelight. He climbed into the bed, situating himself between Will's legs and placing the unstoppered bottle on the shelf next to him.

With abrasive, dirty fingernails, Jack traced little patterns along Will's torso. Will shivered with goose pimples as the hands raked over his heated skin and again he begged for Jack to touch him.

"Patience, Will," Jack soothed. "Hold out as long as you can and I promise you the most amazing things you've ever felt." Will nodded rapidly and bit down on his lip, trying to stifle his moans when Jack licked his merciless tongue up Will's thigh. Jack teased Will for a few moments before he relented and swirled his tongue around Will's stiffness several times. Will gasped, but refused to spend. Seeing the boy's determination, Jack rubbed some oil onto both his hands. The first hand was used to stroke Will and the other to prepare him for Jack. Will was exceptionally responsive, even more than he had been the first time Jack had touched him, because this time Will was ready. Will relaxed quickly and Jack turned him so that the lower half of his body hung over the low bed. It was just that right height that if Jack got on his knees…

Will held his breath as Jack pushed forward, but at the first burst of movement, he shouted. For a moment, Jack wished they were in earshot of a shore just so he could imagine the looks of the people listening. Will was hot and nearly crushing and his motions revealed a franticly desperate erotic craze that spun Jack's head around and threatened to send him spiraling to his orgasm all too soon. Will arched and thrashed and clawed at Jack, pulling him closer and then being unable to hold still long enough to embrace him. Jack was positively sure that the Pearl was rocking to more than the rhythm of the waves and he was forced to cling to Will's legs to keep from being tossed.

The floor under Jack's knees was hard and bruising, but Jack was so far gone he didn't even blink. He was far too busy drinking in the most amazing thing he'd ever seen: Will Turner in the throes of passion. It was incredible. Will had gone feral, clawing and screaming and using any leverage he could get to push himself harder at Jack. Jack, of course, was only too glad to oblige. The cadence was frenzied and Jack bent himself over Will's chest, tasting the sweat of their sex. He licked Will's nipple and Will growled. Will unclenched his fingers from the blankets and wrapped them in Jack's hair, pulling it gently. Jack moaned against the boy's chest and Jack could tell from the way Will ceased to be able to make noise that he was very close to peaking. Carefully avoiding Will's undulating leg, Jack reached down and grabbed Will's groin.

Will's breath hitched in his throat and he whined, going stiff all over. Will pulsed in Jack's hand and all his muscles went taught. Jack tightened his grip and angled his pelvis as Will went careening toward oblivion. Jack grunted his own orgasm in between Will's hysterical screams and spent. Will moaned and Jack pushed a bit against the now-sensitive spot inside Will, which made Will's glazed eyes fly open to meet Jack's. Jack smiled. He didn't grin or smirk or curl a lip. He smiled. It was unexpected and loving and genuine. Will gladly returned it.

Jack reached around near his knees and retrieved a cloth before standing up. He cleaned himself a bit and gave the cloth to Will, pivoting the boy around until he was righted in the bed. Jack blew out the candles on the table and staggered back to the bed, flopping down beside Will. Fortuitously, the moon was bright and he could just see the blush forming on Will's cheeks, which he kissed. Will held Jack's face and kissed him back, and Jack struggled to cover their rapidly cooling bodies with blanket. Jack touched Will's hair, toying with a stray curl before tucking it behind Will's ear.

"I may be a pirate, but I'll never take from you again what you don't want to give," Jack whispered.

"Aye, but I want to give you everything, Jack," Will answered.


End file.
